Puisi Terakhir Paman
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kalau tidak menulis, lalu ke mana kiranya aku membuang sampah-sampah yang mengendap dalam pikiranku ini? [#NulisRandom2017]


Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork.

 **PUISI TERAKHIR PAMAN**

#NulisRandom2017

* * *

Pria tua yang mukanya ditumbuhi rambut itu, seingat Levi, tidak pernah menulis puisi. Sepanjang kariernya sebagai penulis kontemporer, Kenny Ackerman adalah tipikal penulis sinting yang menulis seenaknya—menabrak batasan-batasan, merobohkan moral dan menghancurkan segala tameng keambiguitasan. Kenny tidak peduli perkara nilai-nilai estetika karya, tidak pula dia coba untuk memperkaya gaya bahasa. Bagi Kenny, tulisannya sudah cukup sempurna; sempurna untuk menutupi ketidak-warasannya.

Yang terpenting bagi pria tersebut hanya satu: nyawa.

Tulisan harus memiliki dasar, dan dasar paling sederhana ialah nyawa; menghidupkan tokoh dalam benak pembaca, menghidupkan suasana, membuat segenap kejadian seolah benar-benar ada dan nyata—tak peduli segila apa, tak peduli meski sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kenny senang menggabungkan fantasi dan realita, menyatukannya menjadi satu-kesatuan utuh. Seperti salah satu cerita pendeknya mengenai si tokoh yang tak henti membersihkan teko dan gelas-gelas. Teko dan gelas-gelas saling bicara, mempertanyakan perilaku si tokoh utama yang ternyata hendak menjual mereka ke negeri pelangi.

(Levi diam-diam tahu, si tokoh utama yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Tapi seluruh barang-barang dibersihkannya untuk kemudian kembali disimpan, terlebih teko dan gelas-gelas—barang terakhir yang dibeli mendiang ibundanya.)

"Perempuan di Sudut Senja, apakah dia ibuku—yang kau tulis saban lalu itu."

"Dia tidak berada di sudut senja, Levi. Kuchel berada di ruang dalam dadamu."

"Atau dadamu."

Kenny tertawa, menyesap sebatang rokok, membayangkan wajah perempuan yang barangkali paling dikasihinya—yang telah lama lenyap dari muka bumi. Levi mencoba abai. Ia mengetahui kegilaan pamannya itu; mencintai kakak iparnya sendiri. Biarlah, bukan urusan.

Levi membaca kembali sekian baris tulisan kacau Kenny. Pria tua yang gemar mengenakan topi tersebut tentu menuliskannya dalam keadaan tangan bergetar. Terlalu banyak goresan tak perlu, nyaris tak terbaca. Levi lalu memandang kosong ke arah pamannya—ke arah Kenny yang kini lelap dalam damai, ditutupi sehelai kain putih tipis.

.

* * *

.

 **Kepada Levi A.**

Aku seperti menanti salju turun di Sahara:

Melenyapkan kegersangan dalam satu tanda tanya besar

Tapi dia tidak pernah datang—sejuk itu

Bara matahari semakin membakarku

Kau tahu aku sudah lama gosong

(Karena cinta adalah tahi kucing yang menunggu kering)

Seperti menunggu sejuk

Yang merayap diam-diam justru wajah ibumu

(Ibumu, Levi, ibumu mengajak aku pulang)

Aku hanya satu dari sekian juta nyawa yang bakal membusuk bersama waktu

(Kau juga—semua manusia, suatu hari)

Aku tak menyisakan apa pun untukmu; tidak harta benda, tidak kenangan

Aku hanya menyisakan ini

(Dan sesampahan buah pikiran)

Biarkan aku kering

Setidaknya aku damai

.

* * *

.

Levi terkenang masa kanak-kanak, ketika ibunya mati digerogoti penyakit kista. Kenny datang, menangis meraung-raung, tak ubah anak kecil. Pria tua itu tidak tahu malu. Datang tiba-tiba, mengacaukan proses pemakaman, dan bersumpah untuk mengurusi Levi hingga ia dewasa. Kejadian runtut yang tidak masuk akal, tapi benar-benar terjadi. Levi nyaris yakin pamannya itu setengah sinting, lebih-lebih ketika mengeluarkan senjata api dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Levi satu minggu setelahnya.

"Ketika hidup, aku tidak bisa memiliki ibumu. Dia sudah mati. Dia milik Tuhan sekarang. Kau mau menyusul, bocah? Aku akan menembakmu."

"Kau berjanji akan mengurusiku."

"Aku akan mengurusimu."

Pistol diarahkan ke kakinya sendiri. Pelatuk ditarik, lantas dilepas. Kenny menjerit kesakitan—tapi, tapi sambil tertawa. Katanya rasa sakit itu tidak semenyakitkan ketika pertama kali mendengar berita kematian Kuchel. Akibat ketololannya, Kenny harus berjalan mengenakan tongkat seumur hidupnya. Dalam keadaan itu, pria tersebut hanya menghabiskan uang warisan, minum-minum, mabuk sambil bernyanyi, setiap malam, setiap pagi, setiap ada kesempatan. Levi dipaksa mandiri.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah tahun untuk Kenny bangkit. Di masa-masa suramnya, pria itu seringkali menulis keluh-kesah, menulis dan terus menulis, ditemani sekian batang rokok. Levi tidak memahami apa yang ditulis Kenny—tidak pula ia coba untuk menerka maksudnya, segala hal itu, bagi Levi, tidak penting. Kenny menulis untuk menyambung hidup. Berbanding terbalik dengan perilakunya yang banyak menyimpang, diam-diam Kenny jarum di tumpukan jerami; satu dari sekian juta penulis yang berpotensi menggembleng dunia kesusastraan dengan ide-ide baru yang liar dan cerdik. Hingga suatu hari, tatkala Levi menginjak usia tiga belas tahun, ia mempertanyakan Kenny yang terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu menulis. Sebab, menulis tidak cuma perkara mendapat uang—dan mendapat uang, tidak cuma dari menulis.

"Paman, apakah kursi itu menempel dengan bokongmu."

Kenny menoleh, mengacak rambut Levi. "Kau bicara apa."

"Kau tak pernah beranjak dari kursi. Kau selalu menulis, padahal dulu kau selalu mabuk."

"Kau lebih senang aku mabuk?"

"Aku lebih senang kau tidur."

"Daripada menulis?"

Levi berpikir. "Kenapa kau menulis, Paman?"

Kenny menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, kepala menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamar. Kenny tentu sedang membayangkan sesuatu—atau seseorang, entah siapa. Barangkali Kuchel. "Kalau tidak menulis, lalu ke mana kiranya aku membuang sampah-sampah yang mengendap dalam pikiranku ini?"

"Kau bisa mengabaikan sampah-sampah itu dan biarkan aku yang membersihkannya untukmu."

"Sampah pikiran tidak sama dengan debu-debu yang menempeli perkakas, Levi."

"Aku tahu."

"Terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak. Sampah menggunung dalam kepalaku. Aku harus membuangnya, aku harus menuliskannya. Dengan cara itulah aku dapat menjaga kewarasanku."

Levi tidak begitu memahami, ia tidak mengerti apa hubungan antara kewarasan dan menulis. Levi juga tidak begitu memikirkan, setidaknya menulis lebih baik daripada mabuk tidak jelas, daripada bernyanyi-nyanyi sumbang dengan air mata meleleh dan ingus keluar-masuk hidung. Kenny, kursi dan meja, rancangan ide, kertas serta coretan-coretan tak menentu, menghancurkan pola. Demikianlah Kenny tetap menulis, menumpahkan keluh-kesahnya, membentuk kerangka tanpa plot jelas—yang anehnya memiliki nyawa, nyawa itu mungkin datang dari buah pikiran, menciptakan kalimat-kalimat lugas penuh penekanan, tanpa memburamkan fakta di lapangan.

Kenny banyak menuliskan peristiwa, dibumbui keanomalian, berwujud sekian lembar tulisan yang dikagumi berbagai kalangan usia. Kritik kadang membanjiri tulisannya, dia sering disebut-sebut penulis sinting—menelanjangi realita, mencampurbaurkan kenyataan dan kemustahilan. Tapi Kenny tidak pernah peduli. Ketika penghargaan datang, pria itu masih tidak peduli. Baginya menulis memiliki satu fungsi krusial, hanya satu; untuk menyingkirkan sesampahan yang membludak dalam kepalanya. Peduli setan kritik, peduli setan penghargaan. Kenny cuma mau menulis untuk tetap waras.

.

* * *

.

"Sampaikan pada media, penulis Kenny Ackerman sudah mati."

"Apa kau ingin mempublikasikan puisi terakhir darinya, Levi?"

Levi menggeleng. "Cukup sampaikan pada mereka; dia melawan beragam kritikus, meremehkan penghargaan, mengabaikan tata krama dalam menyampaikan tulisan, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan penyakitnya—dia bahkan tidak mencoba melawannya."

"Kau menyayanginya."

"Dia pamanku. Dia mengurusiku. Aku sudah kepala tiga. Aku sudah dewasa. Dia mungkin merasa kewajibannya untuk terus hidup sudah habis tak bersisa. Dia hanya ingin damai dan berjumpa dengan seseorang secepatnya."

Erwin memandang.

"Itu yang aku tangkap dari puisi terakhirnya, Erwin."

"Kenny menulis puisi itu untukmu, padahal dia tidak pernah menulis puisi."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu. Bisa jadi di dalam berkas komputernya terdapat banyak puisi menggelikan tentang cinta."

"Oh, kupikir Kenny tidak peduli pada hal-hal mengenai cinta."

"Dia memang tidak peduli—tidak pernah lagi."

 _Karena hatinya barangkali dibawa mati ibuku._

.

* * *

.

Levi melihat Kenny tersenyum.

"Bocah tolol, jangan mengompol di celanaku."

Levi melihat Kuchel tertawa.

"Kenny, dia menyukaimu."

Levi melihat Kenny tersenyum pada Kuchel—kemudian mereka lebur dalam tawa. Kenny tidak pernah tersenyum sehangat itu. Kuchel tidak pernah tertawa sebahagia itu. Levi lalu menunduk, memandang dua nisan. Rasanya seperti mimpi, waktu melaju secepat kilat. Ia terbangun, memandangi langit-langit kamar, merenungkan segalanya. Lalu, mendadak saja, ia bangkit dan duduk di kursi yang selama ini menemani Kenny menulis. Levi juga ingin menulis.

.

* * *

.

 _Perempuan itu berdiri di sudut senja, matanya basah, wajahnya basah, rambutnya basah pula. Perempuan tersebut habis dihujani air mata langit. Dia memenjarakan manusia di dalam kedua bola matanya—mengunci, mengurung. Dia menjeratku. Aku menggelepar. Perempuan itu menuntunku untuk ikut mati bersamanya._

[Perempuan di Sudut Senja, karya terakhir Kenny Ackerman.]

.

 _Kaulah pria yang berdiri kuyu di muka pintu rumahku. Kau menawarkan masa depan tanpa kau sendiri memilikinya. Kau hanya pria tua yang tidak tahu bagaimana membersihkan debu, tidak juga kau tahu bagaimana mengganti seprai. Kutu beranak-pinak di atas kepalamu, kau biarkan saja—katamu, mereka memberi inspirasi. Kataku, mereka membuat kepalamu geser. Tapi kau tetaplah pria yang terjerat ke dalam bola mata perempuan itu; perempuan yang barangkali menjadi penyebab kau setengah sinting. Sekarang, kesintinganmu terkubur bersama kematianmu. Namun karyamu tetap bergaung di sepanjang toko buku, di seluruh perpustakaan, di dalam karya sastra. Kau mati. Kau tenang. Tapi di sini (di dunia yang selalu kau sebut-sebut sebagai tempat manusia memakan manusia), kau masih hidup dan abadi._

[Pria yang Terjerat oleh Perempuan di Sudut Senja, karya Levi Ackerman.]

* * *

 **11:37 PM – 5 June 2017**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, saya tahu karya ini banyak kurangnya tapi semoga tetap dapat menghibur pembaca sekalian.


End file.
